The Other Side of the Universe
by Rookie00
Summary: He cannot remember where he came from, where he has to go, or what are his friends or foes! What happened on the other side of the Kingdom Hearts universe while Sora and his friends battled heartless. crappy summary but Its really good! Please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1: Remembrance

**This is my first real attempt at writing a story. Plz reveiw! Pointers are much appreciated!**

Chapter 1: Remembrance

I cannot recall anything from the past. My name, who I am, where I'm from; nothing. Long snow white hair blocked my vision as I tried to look up. I found myself surrounded by beat down buildings. I began to brush it aside when I started to think, _am I old? I don't feel old._ He went to examine the rest of his body when he noticed he was lying on the icy blue ground. _What do you call these? Cobblestone?_ They looked like stone tiles and were chipped and cracked from constant use. It was very dark, seemingly no light came from anywhere but the 2 moons hovering over the murky sky.

He went to examining the rest of his surroundings only to find that the buildings that surrounded him were abandoned complexes and empty warehouses. There were many street lights and various clinking machines but no power to revive them from what seems to be a long slumber. Taking a second glance back up to the two cratered moons in the endless sky, he realized that one is a magenta color while the other was as light a blue as the cobblestone he stood upon. In fact, this whole place was the same shade of blue and it all looked very cold and gloomy. He was suddenly thrown into a lost memory. _There was a bright gold city that sat on top a huge piece of land in the middle of the sky surrounded by loose peach colored clouds. The bright city made you feel warm and welcomed. The boy wished he could see more of this grand city._ This was not the case however as he was thrown back into the miserable city once more as the memory came to an end.

_What was that I had seen? Did I walk there from here in a matter of seconds and back?_

"_No, that couldn't have happened."_ he thought as that comment triggered a bit more of his common sense to become active. Back at taking a look at his clothing, he found that some of it was missing. Claw marks left thin strips of clothing absent from his white muscle shirt and his blue denim jeans where gashes on his skin took their place. He brought his yellow gloved hands up to his face and saw the ends of his fingers sticking out of them. He looked down and grabbed the metal necklace that hung from around his neck with two noisy thin sheets of metal hanging from them to stop them from constantly clinking together. They had some kind of writing on them he didn't care to read. The boy was around 16 based on his physique but as to why his hair was a pure white is still a new mystery. The boy grasped at his chest in a sudden pain._ "I feel like something is yanking on my heart." _The boy thought. His mouth grew dry and his skin grew numb. His vision started to leave him but he was too strong willed to give up. He grabbed at his heart once more feeling the creature's rage inside of him. It wanted him to succumb to it so it could hoard his heart to itself. A rush of emotions filled the boys struggling heart and he felt that it was giving way. Then a burst of energy filled his body and rushed time to catch up. "No!" he yelled in defiance as he threw his chest outward and swung his clenched fists behind him. Then just as soon as it came, it was gone. Overwhelmed by sudden exhaustion, he fell to the floor.

_Deadly pitched black creatures with beady yellow eyes and antennas were everywhere in the golden city. There were many different sizes and shapes of them and it seemed like there was no end to their numbers. It was a very scary sight indeed for the residents of this once bright city were slaughtered and robbed of their hearts. High above most of the small shadowy city was a giant black heartless with wicked hair accompanied by an even larger black orb that started to suck in the very floating island itself. It was total chaos._

He jolted up from where he had been laying and shouted _"heartless!"_ What that word meant was unknown to him until he saw another one of those small black monsters take form a yard away from him. He remembered from the dream that was a heartless and what the little beasts can do to you. Reacting out of instinct, he jumped onto the ground above, ignoring the steps. From there he entered a fighting stance he did not recognize yet it felt so familiar to him. Realizing that engaging heartless in a fist fight would be a very foolish action, he began his retreat. He didn't bother to look behind him but rather to get as far away as he could until he was satisfied with the distance. His skin became very sensitive and could tell what was around him just by the breezes his skin touched. He found this ability very abnormal but there will be time to ponder more about this later. He ended up on top of a large tower like building, checking the vicinity and making sure the monster wasn't following him and that no others had formed around his position. After feeling satisfied with his surroundings, he let his guard down and his senses returned to their normal state. The boy tried to remember the dream he had but all he could remember was a helpless bystander being overwhelmed with heartless. He grew frustrated with himself and how he couldn't remember anything about him! He shifted his weight and heard a jingle from the metal squares around his neck clanking together.

_Dog tags of course! These should at least help me find out my name!_

He grew excited over the fact that the boy will know at least something about himself. He snatched one up into his hand and began reading the words.

Cloud

M063208865 Class: S

Hikari city

Hikari city defense

_So the golden city is called Hikari city and I'm in the city defense. At least I know my name is Cloud now but the tags gave me more questions than answers. What does class: S stand for? _I started to think a little deeper triggering another flash of light._ "Intruders have infiltrated the city! These are highly dangerous creatures so be on your best guard!" I heard over the radio as I started towards the door in a sprint. I dashed out the door and farther out towards a cliff whilst the rest of the battalion loaded onto some kind of vehicle. The air tasted of dust and dirt probably from the soil up on this overhang. I started to see the city beyond the edge of the cliff and already some of the buildings had caught fire and distant screams could be heard. As I started to reach the tip I slowed into a jog. I flung my hand out behind me and heard a chime from fast vibrations of metal along with a sudden weight in it. I had reached the end of the cliff, adrenaline pumping in my bloodstream; I leaped into the air and began my fall down the mountain._

Cloud flinched as he was shifted back into reality. He played his flashback in his head once more until he recognized the sound of metal hitting something close to bone.

**Hikari is the japanese word for light which is why i named the bright city Hikari. I chose a Japenese name becuase all the main protagonists KH charecters names are english for land, water, sky, ect. Just a little fun fact there. Plz reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2: Quick thinking

**I didn't like how Chapter 1 ended with seemingly nothing happening in it so I threw in Chapter 2 early. Plz review!**

Chapter 2: quick thinking

Cloud scanned the rooftop only to find the sounds coming from down from below. He rushed over towards the edge of the rooftop and looked over to find half an army of heartless tailing somebody. His skin pricked up and grew sensitive instantly and his mind began to race. He only had time to glance at the one person with some kind of sword taking on a dozen heartless. That person was easily being overwhelmed. Cloud looked for a way down to the streets below and found a rusty and worn ladder leading down the side of the building into an unforgiving alleyway. Without hesitation, he slid down the ladder, ignoring all the steps. The alleyway was pitched black aside from the moons vivid light illuminating its exit. Cloud started into a run but then slowed as a thought struck him.

"_What could I do to help? I have even less of a chance of surviving that onslaught."_

"_Gah!"_ he heard from around the corner.

_I couldn't just not do anything;_ he decided and rushed out from the alleyway.

Having the feeling that it was out of the force of habit, he charged at the dark creatures, throwing a hand behind his back as he did in the hallucination. It shocked him to feel a familiar blade in his hand but he continued his relentless charge without hesitation. Entering a different stance meant for using a weapon, Cloud launched his newly acquired blade at the heartless hoping it would do some kind of damage. It vanished into a black cloud at the blow from the glistening white blade. He took another swing at his next unsuspecting target and succeeded to dematerialize that heartless as well. With another death of their comrades, the stranger was suddenly not the only target anymore. All the blows and strikes Cloud delivered with the blade also seemed familiar. He handled at least a dozen of them with ease. Feeling an air abnormality, he recognized it as another being coming from behind him. He ducked and simultaneously slashed his blade low to the ground only for it to be stopped short and a sound of metal on metal to be heard. Cloud looked up and saw the very person he helped, leap back and enter a defensive stance. They stood for a moment, studying each other. She had bright blonde hair falling down her neck and resting on her shoulders with one side draping over her shoulder. She wore a plain dark purple hoodie with some faded blue jeans that flowed down to the bottom of her simple black shoes. Her weapon was very peculiar for it resembled a large key. Noticing we were both on the defensive, Cloud dropped his guard as a sign that he meant no harm but kept his blade drawn just in case. She tensed up at first seeing movement but then she loosened up a bit more as Cloud dropped out of his stance although still untrusting him, she remained in her stance.

"_Who are you?" _she asked with such a soft voice that it took Cloud a while to realize what she said.

"_I…don't know…" _he said as he let himself muse over the question for a second or two_._

"_How do you not know who you are!?" _she questioned in a voice a little stronger than before.

She seemed exhausted and did a good job of hiding it have not the weakness in her green eyes and her soft voice gave her away.

"…_I don't know." _Cloud answered honestly_._

The girl of about maybe 14 or 15 began to collapse but not all at once. Slowly, one by one, her legs gave in to gravity in which she fell to her knees and grasped the floor. She stayed like this for a moment, giving all she had left to stay conscious for just a moment longer before she passed out on the cobblestone.

"_She must have been fighting off heartless for the whole day."_ I hesitated for a moment. _Was this girl friend or foe?_

_I have come this far to trust her so why stop now? _He argued with himself.

Cloud walked over to where she lay and scooped her up without any trouble. He was surprised at both his own growing strength and her lightness.

"_I no longer felt tired and weak after just a couple hours or the tugging on my heart anymore." _Cloud thought as he began to ponder some more.

"_I was positive my hair wasn't white at all before I appeared in the dreary town without my memory and feeling that creature clawing at my heart."_

He thought more about what was causing so much pain to his heart as he carried the unconscious girl to a higher location where he could see the enemy and prevent anymore of their surprise attacks.

"_I got it." _he said in a whisper.

_Maybe, just maybe I was being attacked by a heartless from the inside and maybe that's why I've lost my memory of the past, had small amounts of energy, and silvery white hair! Maybe the heartless succeeded in taking bits of my heart, body, and soul but I gave him the fight of his life and ultimately succeeded in destroying the dark entity from inside me. _

Of course something like this happening is just barely short of a miracle so Cloud left it as just a theory_._ After a while of trekking around the dark city, every step our hero took seemed to be getting a little harder.

"_Guess my body still needs to mend its wounds."_ He said as he wore a smug grin.

Cloud needed to get somewhere safe before he could begin his much needed rest but he didn't have a lot of time left. Cloud entered one of the buildings fearing that he would be caught in the open, unable to continue any farther. He found a narrow hallway that didn't seem to lead anywhere and there wasn't any rooms connected to it so he thought it to be safe. Cloud laid the blonde gal down gently and took up a spot up against a corner next to her and sat with his arms folded. He started to drift into a light sleep. He felt his skin grow sensitive once again and knew something was wrong.

"How_ is this possible!? It only felt that it had been minutes!" _Cloud thought angrily.

Cloud jumped into a crouch and scanned the dark hallway. He cursed himself for thinking a narrow hallway was a safe spot whereas in reality, if that exit was blocked, he would have to fight their way out. Cloud started at the only entrance and he followed the wall back towards himself and the girl. A purple pit like portal opened up from beneath the girl. Cloud snatched her up into his arms and tucked and rolled just barely dodging a shockwave from the heartless that appeared where the girl and he had been just before.

"_Where one heartless is there is bound to be more and I couldn't fight and defend at the same time, especially from multiple Neo-heartless."_

_He fled from the hallway and out into the wet city. It was raining and that made everything more difficult including his sensitivity to the air._

He looked to the right and seeing no immediate escape, dashed toward his left. Cloud shot into another alleyway but it was a dead end for there was a large chain link fence blocking the only other way out. He looked behind him to see the shadows of the Neo-heartless shifting from right to left in a zig zag like pattern racing to catch up to their prey. He repositioned the gal over his shoulder and with his one free hand, summoned his blade. With his mind searching rapidly, instead of facing the heartless with the blade, Cloud spun around and shouted, _"Fira!"_

**So how did you like it? Let me know by reviewing!**

**PS: Like most characters that will appear in the story, they will all be made up from my mind which means Cloud isn't Cloud from FF. just thought I should make that clear.**

**PSS: I am planning to have most of my storyline avoid the KH games storyline setting aside major objects and events**


End file.
